Como a Primeira Vez
by evilmills
Summary: Uma descrição de como poderia ter sido tudo o que aconteceu no cofre com Regina e Robin. Porque aquele lugar guardava muito mais do que objetos materiais, guardava segredos e intimidades de um futuro final feliz.


**Observações iniciais: galera, eu fiz esse shot pra detalhar a cena do 4x09 da forma que eu, digamos que, gostaria que fosse hehehehe e apresentar um final alternativo. É apenas para entretenimento e eu achei o episódio perfeito da maneira que foi! Obrigada!**

"Mas, se nós não sairmos daqui, eu acho que ainda conta como a primeira vez" Dizia Robin conforme ele ia empurrando Regina até a parede. Ela abriu um sorriso e não disse nada.

Robin a beijou e ela retribuiu já encostada na parede. Ele segurava em sua cintura com uma das mãos e a outra agarrou sua nuca com firmeza, envolvendo um beijo ardente e quente.

Ele então a pegou no colo e ela abraçou seu pescoço, eles ainda se beijando. Andou com ela até a cama e a deitou, distribuindo beijos em seus lábios, nariz, testa e queixo. Regina estava sorrindo, por dentro e por fora, e sentia uma enorme sensação de felicidade e prazer.

Robin tirou a blusa e começou a despir Regina, desabotoando sua blusa.

"Não, deixe que eu mesma faça" Disse Regina, desviando por debaixo de Robin e ajoelhando na cama, sentada em cima dos pés.

"Ai sua gostosa... Você me deixa louco!" Robin deitou na cama e a olhava com um olhar safado, já imaginando assistir a cena de Regina se despindo para ele. Só pensava em tocá-la, senti-la e despertar prazer nela.

Regina foi desabotoando sua blusa, botão por botão pacientemente, olhando para Robin com muita cara de safada. Terminou de tirar a blusa e virou-se de costas para Robin, agora apoiada apenas em seu joelho, foi abrindo o zíper de sua saia e descendo bem devagarinho. Sua calcinha era preta e pequena, combinando com o sutiã. Sua bunda era redondinha e empinada e Robin não hesitou em logo colocar a mão, mas Regina deu um tapa o mandando tirar e ele obedeceu. Ela então se virou novamente de frente para ele e deitou-se de quatro por cima do corpo de Robin e lhe deu um beijo sussurrando em seu ouvido:

"Agora eu deixo você tirar o resto amor." Mordeu a orelha de Robin, que abraçou Regina ainda na mesma posição, abrindo o fecho de seu sutiã e escorregando as alças pelo braço deixando os seios dela a mostra. Eram lindos.

Robin então deitou Regina na cama e começou a beijá-la nos lábios, queixo, dando leves chupões no pescoço. Passou a mão pelos seus seios, acariciando o bico com a ponta dos dedos e eles arrepiavam. Beijou seus braços por dentro até que chegasse às mãos, e Regina acariciou seu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Robin." Regina disse olhando e sorrindo para ele.

"Eu também te amo, meu amor!"

"Robin ..."

"Oi minha gostosa."

"Me faça gozar... Me fode todinha por favor, porque eu sou inteiramente sua!"

Robin ficou excitado com as palavras de Regina e abocanhou seus seios, beijando e chupando, passando a língua em volta do bico e ainda usando um pouco das mãos. Foi descendo por sua barriga, dando vários beijinhos e chupões de leve, o que fez com que Regina soltasse gemidos não muito altos. Ele percebeu que ela já estava afastando suas pernas e ele então passou a mão em suas coxas, e acariciou sua vagina por cima da calcinha já sentindo que ela estava molhada. Puxou devagarinho pela lateral e conforme a calcinha ia descendo ele ia beijando suas coxas, sua perna e seus pés. Beijou então por dentro das coxas e começou com lambidinhas leves pelos lábios de sua vagina alternando com o clitóris.

"Ahhhh Robin!" Regina gritou inclinando seu corpo para trás. Ele começou a lamber com mais força, penetrando a língua e retirando, e fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua em volta do clitóris. Regina fincava as unhas na cama e Robin levantou um pouco sua cabeça para olhar pra ela.

"Você é uma delícia, Regina." Ele disse observando o corpo nu da amada, todo entregue a ele e voltou a distribuir beijos e mordidinhas pela extensão de suas coxas.

"Regina, fique de quatro para mim." Robin pediu enquanto se ajoelhava.

"Mas amor..." disse Regina um pouco insegura.

"Não se preocupe, não farei nada que você não esteja de acordo. Só quero observar esse seu corpo delicioso de todos os ângulos." Robin acariciou seu rosto e a deu um beijo. Ela então fez o que ele havia pedido.

Ele a observava de quatro para ele. Suas costas se curvando para baixo, empinando a bunda. Todas as curvas de Regina eram muito sensuais. Robin beijou a nuca de Regina e foi descendo com as mãos desde os seios até a bunda, dando apertadinhas de leve e distribuindo beijos pelas costas. Regina então se virou e colocou as duas mãos no pescoço de Robin e o beijou. Com o peso de seu próprio corpo foi se curvando para cima dele "obrigando" que ele deitasse na cama. Ela beijou e mordeu seus lábios, orelha e pescoço, segurando suas mãos contra a cama de forma que Robin não pudesse se movimentar muito.

"Ah sua safada... Não me provoca!"

Regina ajoelhou-se sobre as pernas de Robin e começou a desabotoar sua calça, já podendo sentir sua ereção. Robin a observava nua sobre ele. Regina foi tirando as calças e Robin e passou a mão por cima de sua cueca e logo em seguida já foi tirando também.

"Robin, você é muito gostoso!" Robin sorriu para Regina e deixou que ela continuasse.

Regina, ainda ajoelhada, pegou com uma das mãos o pênis de Robin e começou a masturbá-lo, com a outra mão começou a acariciar o próprio seio. Fixou o olhar ao dele e começou a passar a língua pelos lábios.

"Regina, você não...".

"Shh amor, aproveite."

Ela colocou a cabeça do pênis em sua boca e fez movimentos circulares com a língua. Robin gemeu. Ainda segurando, Regina colocou todo o comprimento do pênis na boca e logo em seguida tirava e passava novamente a língua pelos lábios. Fez isso repetidas vezes até que Robin sentou-se na cama e a abraçou, beijando seu ombro e pescoço.

"Você é maravilhosa Gina, quero te foder todinha, quero que goze para mim."

Regina empurrou Robin na cama para que ele deitasse novamente e começou a rebolar em cima do pênis dele, ameaçando penetrar todas às vezes.

"Me provoca mesmo, sua safada."

Ela continuava rebolando e ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura para acompanhar o movimento, até que ela deixou que ele a penetrasse e ainda assim continuou rebolando. Regina curvou suas costas para trás e Robin sentou-se para abraçá-la. Ele puxou o cabelo dela para trás deixando todo seu pescoço à mostra e foi beijando e chupando. Robin era capaz de sentir a vagina de Regina toda molhadinha, e ela por sua vez era capaz de sentir a pulsação de Robin, que penetrava nela cada vez com mais força.

"Isso Robin, me fode gostoso assim mesmo."

Robin beijou Regina e descia pelo pescoço, massageava os seios e penetrava nela com força até que ela atingiu o orgasmo e gemeu alto, respirando ofegante. Robin gozou logo em seguida, sua respiração também ofegante. Foi se deitando na cama e Regina acompanhou o movimento deitando-se em cima dele, apoiando o rosto em seu peito podendo sentir a respiração e os batimentos de Robin. Ele a abraçou e começou a brincar com seu cabelo.

"Você é incrível amor!" Regina disse sorrindo e depositando um beijinho no peitoral de Robin.

"Incrível é você! A mulher mais gostosa, linda e boa de cama desse mundo!"

"Nossa! Tô podendo mesmo!" Regina riu.

"Sempre esteve, meu amor! Ninguém se compara a você. Eu te amo muito." Robin deu um beijo na cabeça de Regina.

"Gostaria de poder ficar aqui com você por muito mais tempo. Gostaria de poder ficar com você todos os dias. Gostaria também que não fosse escondido..." Regina apresentava uma voz entristecida.

"Ah meu amor, você sabe que eu vou resolver essa história e ficarei com você para sempre. Você é tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo!" Robin sentou-se na cama e a beijou nos lábios. Os dois então levantaram e começaram a juntar e vestir suas roupas.

Prometeram um ao outro que até que Robin resolvesse seu casamento, todos os encontros deles seriam escondidos dos demais, dentro do cofre. Porque aquele lugar guardava muito mais do que objetos materiais, guardava segredos e intimidades de um futuro final feliz.


End file.
